


Who we are Across Dimensions

by TheHappyFlower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, I promise, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omnipotence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags In Chapter Summaries, i don't know what more you need, no one dies, so many aus in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFlower/pseuds/TheHappyFlower
Summary: After the Castle of Lions goes through a strange space anomaly, Team Voltron end up being transported to different alternate realities where they need to live out their assigned roles to move on and get back home. Which, according to the all powerful space deity, is whenever she decides they’re ready.





	Who we are Across Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction
> 
> All specific tags will be in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. This is purely for my amusement and possibly yours as well.

Everyone was having a relatively peaceful day aboard the castle. No aliens to fight, or nations to meet with. There was no squabbling with Lotor, or Zarkon, or any other Galra. 

Pidge and Hunk were working away on their latest project with Coran giving his two cents every so often. Keith and Lance were going at it on the training deck, neither one giving an inch. All the while, Shiro and Allura were in the lounge talking to each other about whatever came to mind. Voltron, the coalition, their friends, the various planets they've been to, and whatever else they could think of. 

"You mean there's a planet inhabited by what are basically dragons?" Shiro exclaimed, relatively more relaxed than normal. Honestly, with the suspicious downtime he should be more wired than ever, but talking to Allura was a good distraction. 

"Well, I'm not quite sure what dragons are, but I suppose if they match the description of the Zetal then yes. Are they something common from your Earth?" Allura asked.

Shiro figured that dragons were probably a very earthly concept, and it was reasonable that Allura didn't know what they were. But it was still pretty amusing that she thought they were real. "Dragons are a pretty common piece of lore in most earth civilizations. They're basically a giant lizard with huge wings, and in classic fantasies can breathe fire. Though more imaginative people have come up with more interesting concepts than that," Shiro said.

"Ooh!" Allura said. She blushed a little. "I suppose that makes sense, since you've told me about Earth's animals before. Though surely there are pretty big reptiles?"

"Well, not nowadays, but billions of years ago we had dinosaurs. Which is actually where most inspiration for dragons came from," Shiro explained.

The altean got a bright, excited look in her eyes. "Tell me more about them! Is that an example of human knowledge twisting over time? "

Shiro smiled. Allura was always so mature, and diplomatic. It was nice to see her in such a cheerful mood. The black paladin was about to explain everything he knew about dinosaurs, which he hadn't done since he went through the classic dino-phase every kid had. 

The castle lights suddenly started flashing red, and the alarm went off. There was something wrong.

The two immediately sprinted to action, hurrying over to the helm. The rest of the team met them there, everyone worried about what was going on. Coran and Allura were quick to take their respective posts, trying to steer the castle safely. Shiro looked out the massive windows. A striking, yet terrifying array of flashing pinks, purples, and blues were clustered all around them, with asteroids, lightning and strange gases. 

"None of our major systems seem to be damaged," Allura noted. "Coran! What is that?" 

"I have no idea! I've never seen anything like it!" the royal adviser said. Shiro noticed that Pidge had taken a seat, trying to collect data from the cluster. 

"I'm getting strange readings. The gravity, chemical compounds, and physics of that thing are all over the place!" Pidge exclaimed. 

At that moment a large asteroid hit the ship, knocking it off balance. Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Keith scrambled to their seats, everyone taking over their respective controls. 

"Everyone hang on!" Allura said. Shiro listened, holding onto his seat tight enough that the metal arm might've dented it.

More asteroids knocked into the castle, and they got pushed into one of the clouds. A bolt of lightning must of hit them, because the next thing Shiro knew all the systems were shutting down, the lights went out, and soon he wasn't even conscious anymore. 

* * *

A young woman, looking around the same age as the Paladins, studied the minds of the beings that had entered her space cluster. She was happy she got to them first. They seemed to be a magnificent team, with an important mission to bring peace to the universe.

Yes, they would benefit from this greatly.

The young woman was just about to snap her fingers, when she came across something in the mind of, Shiro, that's right. Romantic feelings? For the one called Allura? She quickly looked into Allura's conscious, finding they were reciprocated. But they weren't in a relationship? Oh no, that just wouldn't do. She twirled her salmon coloured hair around her finger, thinking for a moment. 

She looked in the other Paladins' minds. Keith and Lance, was it? They were in a similar situation. How interesting.

These heroes were all carrying such strong weights on their shoulders, they deserved some happiness. It's a shame they didn't quite realize it. 

Well then, this will take some effort. She would have to start with Keith and Lance, it seems. They were more on their way than Allura and Shiro.

"This is going to be fun," she said, excitedly snapping her fingers.

* * *

Lance opened his eyes, cringing at the sudden brightness. What happened? Did the castle survive that weird space thing? 

He finally got his eyes all the way open, blinking away the pain of the solid white walls. Where was he? Where were Keith, Hunk, Allura, and the others? What the quiznack happened in that weird space cloud?

A blue holographic screen appeared in front of him. 

"_Are you ready to play your role?_" the screen read. The only option he could click was _"yes"_. 

Lance looked around him one last time. The small, white room had nothing else in it. Whatever this was, some sort of prison, or simulation maybe, this screen selection seemed to be the only way of getting out. But what did the play your role thing mean? What role was he playing? Did it mean in Voltron? The universe?

Seeing no other choice, Lance took the risk and hit "Yes". 

A bright light consumed the room, and he was suddenly blacking out again. 

The next thing Lance knew, he was waking up in bed, the whole thing feeling like a surreal dream. But the phrase on the screen stuck with him; _Are you ready to play your role?_

The blue paladin rubbed at his eyes, feeling like he'd slept for a week. He threw off the covers, stretching out his arms.

"Wait a tick." He looked around his room, expecting to be in his bed on the Castle of Lions. 

Something was wrong.

_Very wrong. _


End file.
